Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Covers Oh lol, we've been so busy, I apologize they didn't get back to you. Especially right now, we just kinda had half our staff resign...yesterday. On another note, here's what you're looking for: this, this, this, this, and this. If I missed any I'm sure I can find them^^ Whoops, here is that one Auftritte Hey LittleMew! Ich würde gerne versuchen, einen Auftritt von einer Katze zu schreiben, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich das einfach so darf (weil ja noch sehr viel daran gearbeitet wird und ich das noch nie gemacht habe) ... ^^ ich habe einige Auftritte von anderen Katzen gelesen und möchte einen oder zwei Auftritte von anderen Katzen ergänzen. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob das erlaubt ist oder ob man da erst Hilfe von irgendjemandem braucht oder so xD (ich komme mir irgendwie dämlich vor). - 13:40, 24. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Re: Auftritte Gut, danke! Ich werde mir Mühe geben. - 18:16, 24. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eine Frage: Hallo, ich sehe immer, das andere Leute immer Unterschriften in besonderen Farben, Schriftarten,usw. haben. Wie kann man das machen? Schöne Grüße, Mondflug (Diskussion) 16:59, 25. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Danke Danke für deine Hilfe, hat mir sehr weitergeholfen. Da ich allerdings nicht wirklich Ahnung vom Codieren habe, warte ich wohl eher bis ich 200 Bearbeitungen habe. Vielen Dank, Mondflug (Diskussion) 18:01, 25. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Beziehungsabschnitt Hallo LittleMew, Vielleicht hab ich mich zu sehr an dem Abschnitt mit Ivytail orientiert (wo auch steht wo Pilzkralle u. Efeuschweif zusammen gesehen werden), was Farnschatten und Braunstern angeht. Zu Nebelstern kann man aufjedenfall schreiben dass die Schwarzstern nicht mag/nicht verziehen hat. Oder ist das zu einseitig? Das Verhältnis zu Leopardenstern ist nach all den Strapazen vergleichsweise gut (die wechseln oft belustigte Blicke auf den Großen Versammlungen wenn die anderen Clans sich fetzen). Heißt das dann der gute Draht zu Braunstern ist praktisch non-existent, da es eine 'normale' Anführer-Loyalität ist oder könnte ich meinen Text einfach umschreiben(da er ihn ja für seine Ideen lob)? Bzw. beginnt man die Beziehungsabschnitte dann immer mit 'XY hat zu Z offensichtlich ein gutes Verhältnis, was man an ... feststellen kann'? wie in einer Deutschklausur LG 08:44, 23. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Abschnitt Beziehungen Hey, ich schreibe diese Nachricht an LittleMew und Sonnen sturm 1, da ihr beide über die Beziehungen von Schwarzstern miteinander geredet habt. Little Mew hat ja den Beziehungsabschnitt von Pilzkralle empfohlen und da ich dort die Beziehungen verfasst habe, wollte ich euch beiden kurz meine Gedanken dazu erläutern, damit ihr evtl. besser versteht warum dort was steht. Also angefangen damit, dass Pilzkralle im Gegensatz zu Schwarzstern nicht so viel Screentime hat und bis auf seinen Auftritt in Der vierte Schüler kaum nennenswerte Auftritte hat, kann man bei einem Nebencharakter wie ihm nicht allzu viel schreiben. Ja, er war auf der Suche nach dem verschwundenen Wasser mit, aber wirklich ineragiert hat er dabei ja mit niemandem, außer mit Löwenglut- mit dem er ständig gestritten hat. Mit Tigerherz, seinem Clan-Gefährten, hat er nur ein paar mal gesprochen und war 1x mit ihm jagen. Ich wollte erst einen Abschnitt für Tigerherz bei Pilzkralle erstellen, aber es gab einfach nichts (auch in den anderen Büchern). Und dann gibts noch Flammenschweif, zu dem ich wenigstens ein bisschen gefunden habe. Aber es geht ja bei eurer Unterhaltung eher um den Abschnitt mit Efeuschweif. Unglücklich, dass sich Sonnen sturm 1 genau den "aussagekräftigsten" Abschnitt als Vorlage genommen hat^^. Aber ich erklär mal, warum ich das reingeschrieben hab. Erstmal hab ich in der Zusammenfassung der Bearbeitung ja geschrieben, dass ich es selbst als nichtssagend bezeichne, aber ich wollte es trotzdem erwähnen- man kann es ja wieder entfernen. Es hat aber einen Grund, und zwar gibt es keine Szenen, bei denen Pilzkralle außerhalb einer Mission oder einer Patrouille mit einer anderen Katze zu sehen ist. Wenn man Beute mit jemandem teilt und sich in seiner Freizeit mit ihr/ihm aufhält ist das für mich schon etwas, wo man eine gewisse Freundschaft hinein interpretieren kann. Bei Schwarzstern gibts ja eigentlich viel mehr zu sagen, aber bei Pilzkralle, der kaum mit anderen interagiert und selbst kaum (freiwillig) an der Seite seiner Clangefährten zu sehen ist, fand ich das mit Efeuschweif erwähnenswert. Ich hab ja noch als ich fertig war bei Tau nachgefragt, ob sie Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, aber sie meinte der Beziehungsabschnitt passt so. Und LittleMew hat ja auch nichts negatives darüber gesagt, daher hab ich einfach angenommen, ihr versteht was ich damit sagen wollte^^. Aber ich mache mir wohl etwas zu viele Gedanken xD MfG 16:42, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke für die Rückmeldung! Ich kann halt nur nicht hinschreiben, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden besteht, weil es dafür keine handfesten Beweise gibt und es nur Mutmaßungen sind. Aber ich wollte, dass Sonnen sturm 1 auch weiß, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab, da er/sie sich ja ein Beispiel daran genommen hat. Und da das jetzt so passt, vielleicht hilft es ihr/ihm ja in Zukunft beim Schreiben von Beziehungsabschnitten. Lieber einmal mehr das Maul aufmachen als einmal zu wenig xD : 17:11, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Blattlicht Hab den Abschnitt in "Sonstiges" erstellt, weil sie zuerst als dunkelbraun gestreifte Tigerkatze und jetzt nur als braune Tigerkatze bezeichnet wurde. Dachte, das wäre irgendwie relevant, aber wenn man das nicht extra anführen muss, dann weiß ich ja jetzt Bescheid^^ 16:25, 8. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Jaa das hab ich heute erst gesehen, dass die Fragesteller mit in den Bildtitel sollen. Leider kann ich die Datei ja nicht umbenennen/verschieben, daher kann ich nur ab jetzt drauf achten. Aber danke noch für den Hinweis.^^ Ich probiere ja zurzeit viel aus- früher hätt ich nie gedacht, dass ich Kate was frage und dann die Antwort hier hochlade, Quelle verlinken, die Info in den Artikel einbauen, Beltz anschreiben wegen einer deutschen Übersetzung, und so weiter^^ Macht auch Spaß, mal nicht nur monoton Auftritte zu schreiben, wobei das aber nach wie vor mein Hauptgebiet sein wird. Gut, jedenfalls ist jetzt alles klar xD 17:18, 8. Mai 2019 (UTC) Re Dateinamen Danke für das Angebot, aber das sinnvollste wird sein, wenn ich mein Hirn beim Bearbeiten mal aus dem Ruhemodus wecke xD Waren ja nur 4 Artikel, aber bis ich den Fehler gecheckt hab, hats halt gedauert. Sollte ich es aber nochmal irgendwie verpeilen, melde ich mich 09:25, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC) Re: Pssst Oh shit, tut mir leid <-< ja ich hab die Regeln gelesen, ich dachte einfach, dass man erst ab 200 Bearbeitungen andere fragen kann. Danke für die Zurechtweisung, ich werd es in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommen lassen ^^ 09:29, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthay Hi Mew (wenn ich dich so nennen darf)! Danke fürs Gratulieren :3. Crystal sieht wunderschön aus, und genauso wie in RL. Später werde ich sie in mein Profil einbauen. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 14:19, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Erscheinungsdatum von "Wütender Sturm" Hallo Mew! Auf der Hauptseite steht ja: "Nur BAD DATE bis zur Erscheinung von Wütender Sturm". Aber auf der offiziellen Warrior Cats Webside steht, dass dieses Buch am 17.07 herauskommt (https://www.warriorcats.de/beute/staffel-vi-band-6-wuetender-sturm/ ). Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 08:48, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Wütender Sturm Okay danke Mew. --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 09:11, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Geändert-Vorlage von der CA Seite Hi, ich nerve mal wieder :D Ich habe gerade bei Kranichpfotes CA-Eintrag diese "Entschuldigung" eingefügt, die Windfeder wegen Schmauch oben schon gepostet, aber bei Kranichpfote vergessen hatte. Da sie schon einige Dagegen-Bewertungen hatte, habe ich wie üblich die Geändert-Vorlage benutzt, allerdings ist mir erst im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass statt der ganzen Bewertungen nur "Inhalt" dasteht, wenn man die Box öffnet. Ich habe mir also kurz den Code der Vorlage angeschaut; ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass dort irgendwo } steht. Falls das nicht das Problem ist (weil es ja seit April zu klappen scheint), weiß ich auch nicht weiter :/ jedenfalls habe ich das bei Klops auch schon gesehen und ich dachte zuerst, bei mir hat sich irgendwas aufgehängt ... Tl;dr, ich denke, das |Inhalt müsste aus dem Vorlagentext entfernt werden ^^ LG, 16:30, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Kaputt Ah okay, gut, dass ich helfen konnte ^^ ich werde auch in Zukunft darauf aufpassen, das bei anderen Einträgen zu reparieren. :) LG, 16:41, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) WindfrostNCK :Hi Mew, ich dachte ich nerve mal wieder ein bisschen ^^ :Es gab ja vor einer Weile schon Probleme mit dem/der Benutzer/in WindfrostNCK, welche/r Charakterbeschreibungen basierend auf ihren CAs bearbeitet hat, ohne Quellen anzugeben. Aus demselben Grund wurde er/sie bekanntlich auch gesperrt. :Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie dasselbe weiterhin passiert ist, wahrscheinlich weil die Sperrfrist abgelaufen ist. Da diese Änderungen jeweils vor 7 Stunden waren und anscheinend keinem aufgefallen sind, dachte ich mir, ich mache dich mal darauf aufmerksam ^^ :Auch wenn ich kein Admin bin, habe ich die Sache schon länger verfolgt und finde, das sollte eine Sperre von wenigstens einem Monat sein, bin mir jedoch nicht zu sicher, aber es ist ja nur ein Vorschlag ^^ :LG, 15:12, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Alles Gute Hallo liebe Mew :) Ich hab grad gesehen dass du vor 2 Tagen Geburtstag gehabt hast, alles Gute nachträglich :D -- 18:39, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday nachträglich to Mouw Heyy Mew, ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Geburtstag feiern können und dass dir wichtige Menschen(Oder Katzen :3) an dich gedacht haben. Das ist nämlich, finde ich das Wichtigste am Geburtstag haben. Ich wünsche dir noch einen wunderschönen, (hoffentlich bei dir) verschneiten Donnerstag :D (Ich meine wenn es schon Minusgrade sind, sollte es zumindest schneien) ~ 14:57, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Redlink Hallo, ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass es auf Nebelsterns Seite im Spoiler zu Battles of the Clans einen Redlink gibt, der auf "Kampftaktiken" verlinkt. Vielleicht könntest du auf die Seite Kampftechnik verlinken, ich kann das nicht selbst machen, die Seite ist ja geschützt ^^. 2001:16B8:2E06:BA00:D821:2A13:2473:85D 15:21, 10. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Danke Ich danke dir, sie ist wirklich schön geworden <3 Lena Tiemann (Diskussion) 09:22, 29. Dez. 2019 (UTC)Lena Tiemann alias Mondfeder Wichtelgeschenk Erstmal frohe Weihnachten nachträglich Mew! Du hast leider etwas länger (als geplant) auf dein Wichtelgeschenk warten müssen, doch jetzt es da!: 150px|center Ich hatte ursprünglich vor, nen halben Comic zur Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens mit Warrior Cats Charakteren zu zeichnen, doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Dann entschied ich mich für die Endszene wo Tigerkralle (wie Scrooge) vom Fenster allen frohe Weihnachten wünscht und das ist das Ergebnis. Ich hoffe du freust dich trotz der kleinen Verspätung trotzdem c: MFG&einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, 15:12, 31. Dez. 2019 (UTC)